


this was only ever meant to be for one night

by M_koala_bear



Series: How it's like to date Derek Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Confused Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morning After, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of drunkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_koala_bear/pseuds/M_koala_bear
Summary: Stiles is confused, because what the hell is Derek doing?or, the morning after having drunk sex with a friend is bound to be filled with weirdness and regret. Except... it isn't.





	this was only ever meant to be for one night

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was on Pinterest and found this screenshot from Tumblr with a list of moments you should imagine your OTP in and I couldn't help myself. But I felt like I needed a start.
> 
> English is not my mother language, sorry for all the mistakes you may find.
> 
> Title from "Fallin' All In You", by Shawn Mendes.
> 
> >> Set a while after 6B <<

Stiles was standing in the middle of Derek’s new kitchen, staring at the man with wide eyes and parted lips. The werewolf was cooking something, but his amazing muscular back was blocking the view - not that the human was complaining, the sight in front of him was breathtaking. He was wearing gray sweatpants and his hair looked a mess, but his broad shoulders were a tad more attractive for the younger’s eyes.

Then, his foggy mind tricked him by reminding how those ripped muscles felt underneath his hands and how he gripped onto Derek’s shoulders during most of the last night, trying to balance himself. He remembered running his fingers through that hair, grabbing tightly more than once because everything felt so good. He didn’t know sex was supposed to feel that good.

Since Stilinski lost his virginity, he learned a lot about the subject. Sex was really different from movies, so he also assumed it wasn’t as fantastic as people made it sound in fiction. With Derek, he found out how wrong he was about it because, yes, sex was that fantastic and, for god’s sake, how people even did other things when they could be having sex?

He felt floating, discovering how sensitive he was in places he had never even thought of touching when masturbating or having sex. His whole body trembled and spasmed when he came, his orgasm making his mind go somewhere else completely. All he could think about was Derek’s hands touching him, Derek’s lips kissing him, Derek’s arms holding him, Derek’s chest pressed against him, Derek, _Derek, Derek_...

God, he had slept with Derek Hale. Derek _Fucking_ Hale, almost a Greek god with a face sculpted by angels. And a mouth very sinful and skilled.

They were at a bar, celebrating Derek’s new job and Stiles’ new position at the FBI. They were going to live in the same city, not very far from each other. The memories were blurry, but Stiles was pretty sure he wasn’t the one who initiated their kiss, even if the idea of the werewolf making a move on him was a bit crazy and unreal.

Either way, Derek was drunk with some beer laced with wolfsbane he managed to get the recipe from Peter. Stiles never saw him tipsy, giggling and touching him like that, talking nonsense and tripping over his own feet. It was funny, but he knew it also meant the werewolf was out of his mind when he decided to kiss him.

Fuck, Derek would kill him. Okay, maybe not kill him _kill him_ because they became friends after everything they went through together, but perhaps punch him? Or slap him? At least he would yell, be mad and kick Stiles out. Things would be so awkward after that and they’d probably never talk again. Fuck, fuck…

“I can almost hear you thinking.”

Derek’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he was sure he gasped when Derek turned around to face him. Their eyes met and the werewolf studied the other’s face, looking for something. Or maybe trying to figure out where he should punch him. Or maybe other ways to torture him without killing.

“Huh, sorry?” his mouth was dry and his voice cracked, but he was more worried about what his scent was giving away to Derek. Fuck those werewolf senses.

“Don’t worry.” Hale’s lips twitched up in a soft smile that was unusual. “Slept well?”

“Yeah.”

Stiles stood there, awkwardly shifting in his place and fidgeting with his fingers because suddenly, he couldn’t control his anxiety. He felt like he was sixteen again and was sure Derek could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest, but it’s not like he was able to calm down, especially under those green eyes that seemed to analyze his soul.

“You like omelets, right?” Derek asked, frowning slightly as if he hadn’t thought about it before. “I can make something else.”

“Omelet is fine.” Stiles stared at him, puzzled about the light mood around them, but took a step forward. 

That seemed to interrupt whatever Derek was going to say because the werewolf mirrored the action and wrapped his arms around the younger. Stilinski let himself be squeezed carefully and tentatively hugged back, almost melting with the way Hale caressed his neck and pulled away just to kiss his cheek.

“And good morning, of course.” the man lowered his voice, whispering against Stiles’ ear close enough that his breath made the other shudder.

“Morning.” he managed to say, sure he was trembling into Derek’s arms.

Before he could say anything else, his lips were covered with Derek's softly. It was a lot sweeter than their previous kisses but soon became just as intense. Their mouths moved in sync, their bodies pressed together tightly.

Derek's hands caressed Stiles as if they were familiar, touching him everywhere. It was overwhelming, but the younger never wanted it to stop. It felt so natural, so warm, so right. Fuck, he was too into it.

When the werewolf pulled away, he remained in his personal space, wearing a soft smile. His thumb traced Stiles' jawline with a tender cautious, his gaze completely focused on the other's eyes. His expression and his whole body seemed at ease.

The rest of the morning included borrowing comfortable pants and sitting on the couch to watch cartoons while they ate omelets. The conversation flowed easily as nothing had happened the night before. As if they weren’t grinding against each other and panting on each other’s mouth in that same couch hours before.

Actually, no. It was natural, easeful to talk to him, but things had clearly changed.

Hale was closer, touching Stiles casually - which wasn’t “casual” at all to him. There was something in his eyes, almost like a cloudy sky turning sunny. His expressions were softer, relaxed. His smile seemed more genuine, wider. For once, his eyebrows weren’t arched in a way that made him seem dangerous.

Stiles wasn’t sure what Derek was doing, what that meant or what he intended, but he was completely certain he didn’t mind it. He really enjoyed the new proximity, the softer voice, the happier smiles, and the eventual laughs.

Whatever Derek was doing, Stiles wished he would keep doing it.

And, well, he did.


End file.
